The present invention relates to a method for producing a lounge bag to be filled with air. At the time of the present invention, the Roomox™ company markets a lounge bag to be filled with air under the designation “Air Lounge”. When filled with air, the known lounge bag has substantially the shape of two side-by-side tubes, which are in communication with each other inside the lounge bag, so that air can flow from one tube to the other tube. Present between the two tubes is a central gap, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the lounge bag. The shape in question essentially corresponds to the shape of the lounge bag as shown in FIG. 8. At the location of the gap, the two tubes are interconnected in the middle of the height of the lounge bag, where four cloth parts of the wall of the lounge bag meet. More specifically, the two cloth parts of two pairs of cloth parts are stitched together, and longitudinal edges of these two pairs butt together with a longitudinal seam therebetween, with tape being applied to either side of this longitudinal seam. It has been found that in use this joint can move downward under the influence of the weight of an individual reclining between the two tubes on the lounge bag, because the two tubes can roll in opposite directions relative to each other. It has further been found that the connection can be partially lost in use, so that air can flow from one tube to the other tube via the longitudinal seam, which adversely affects the shape stability of the lounge bag and also the comfort that an individual experiences during use of the lounge bag. Because of the relative weakness of the joint, clamping elements provided with screwed connections are used at the ends thereof. This complicates the production process.